


30 day otp Challenge Day 1: Holding hands

by Izzydragoness



Series: 30 day avengers OTP Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Shy Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzydragoness/pseuds/Izzydragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides to make a move on Natasha during a trip to Niagara Falls and It blooms from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day otp Challenge Day 1: Holding hands

The streets were bustling with people when Natasha and Clint were sitting in traffic, the air was hot and the traffic had no sign of letting up. "Well, this is wonderful. A trip to Niagara falls and instead we get traffic." Natasha groaned. Clint turned and looked at her for a second, still keeping a close eye on the wheel though. "I would do something but, there isn't really anything we can do." He mumbled awkwardly, trying to avoid stressing her any further. Clint had promised that he would take her out to see the falls at some point, but the two never followed through on their plans. She reminded him yesterday and he was set off in a guilt driven panic, and promised her that they would set off in an hour. Low and behold, she was at his apartment's door in exactly an hour wearing a long white skirt and a black Cami covered loosely by a short sleeveless jean jacket. He couldn't help but stare for a second before leading her to his car and setting off. Ironically, he looked pretty plain compared to her, simply wearing a pair of navy shorts and a black T-shirt. Unfortunately, the traffic put a big dent in the trip, and increased it from two hours to a maddening four. Natasha looked none to pleased herself, and Clint had started to internally panic about three hours in when she stopped talking and just started to stare out the window looking overly bored.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, they had their car stopped at a coffee shop, just a few minutes from the border. Natasha was sipping a tea quietly, clearly worn out by the trip. Clint was eating a doughnut quietly, embarrassed by what an idiot he had made of himself. "You know, since we're here, we should probably go check out Clifton Hill." Natasha suggested, trying to break the silence. He looked up from his doughnut and he felt a sudden sense of hope. He could turn this trip around and take her to Clifton Hill. _'Why didn't you think of that in the first place, Clint? This could turn the whole thing around, it's worth it.'  
_ "Why not? There's a lot to see on the Canadian side. Let's do it." He chirped, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. Natasha smiled, although it looked like she knew he would say yes anyways. The two finished their drinks and walked back out to the car. The drive seemed to go by a lot faster all of a sudden, and it felt like only a few minutes to get across the border aside from the unfriendly and probably worn out border guard that gave them a hard time. Natasha rolled down the window and the wind whipped through her hair, the sun illuminating the loose strands of red that were tossed around by the wind. Clint found it hard to keep his eyes on the road at that point, but he somehow succeeded. They were just getting to the end of the bridge when Natasha spoke up. "Honestly though, thanks Clint." He tilted his head for a moment to look at her, slightly flustered by her sudden gratitude. "I know, but I just know that I should have done this sooner though, I feel like I kind of made you an empty promise." He forced out, not quite sure how to respond to her, not sure what to say around her at all at times. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, let's just look forward to the hours of daylight we have left." She laughed in response. Her laugh just had a way of brightening the room to him, sure, it might not be relevant to Tony Stark or Loki, or basically everyone else around, but it was to him. It just had a way of making him smile and want to make her smile even more. "In any case, let's hope the ground traffic isn't as bad as the roads." He laughed, and caused her to crack a grin.

Maybe this would be a good trip after all.

* * *

The parking was tight, and the two were forced to park at an information stand a little bit outside of Clifton Hill, but the walk wasn't far enough to be a bother to either of the two. "Something tells me that we're going to be like ants in a colony. This place is pretty packed." Natasha commented, Clint turned his head to look back at her and was pleased with what he saw at this point. She looked happy, and for what started out as in his mind a complete disaster, It became a wonderful thing. _"For someone who was hyperventilating in his car in fear of a bad trip earlier, this is going amazing. Maybe I could even ask her..."_ He though to himself, wondering if this would be a good day to finally try to make a move on her.

The pair walked along the side of the road, and the cluttered area known as Clifton Hill suddenly looked unbelievably tempting, the endless number of stores and the uniqueness of the area had come to light, and tempted to two to walk faster to get to the bustling tourist zone. The walkway suddenly didn't seem as clustered as Clint thought it would, and it almost felt like people had left as if they knew that they two of them were coming today. Then again, it was probably the sight of Natasha's upbeat step that made him feel like it was just her in the fading daylight. He moved over to her side and without any words exchanged, the pair continued up the path. A minute later, she suddenly stopped and grinned at the sight of a store that was in the constant motion of people exiting and entering, all seeming quite happy to be there. "Oh hey, it's the Hershey's factory! We have to go in there don't we Clint?" He couldn't help but crack a smile when she wasn't looking, she was acting like a child who just found her way into Disney land after a long month of school. Before he could even respond, she was walking into the entrance and he had no other choice (not that he wanted to do anything else) but to follow her into the shop. "Now this is what I call a chocolate shop." Clint commented, his eyes widened slightly by the sight of the endless walls of chocolate and other unbelievably delectable looking sweets. Natasha turned to look at him, now smiling happily like an overexcited three year old. "I haven't seen this much candy in years probably, good thing I brought my wallet along on this one!" She was already browsing through the endless selection of chocolates before she could even finish her sentience, she was in a big hurry to get going on the purchases. Clint subtlety pulled out his wallet and counted a Hundred and Twenty dollars, and pursed his lips. _"There goes your savings, Clint. Time to start spending."_ He thought as he put his wallet back into his front pocket, and remembered Tony mentioning something about "If you have a Girlfriend than you also have an empty wallet." He sighed and walked over to Natasha who had already picked out a large chocolate bar from one of the shelves. "Don't worry about it, it's on me." He chirped, and she looked up at him and shook her head. "I can't do that to you. It's fine." She replied. Clint looked away and sighed, he wasn't about to argue with the woman that he couldn't help but be attracted to, it was like jumping into a pit of snakes hoping to make it out alive. "...alright." He mumbled, and went off to browse the collection of chocolates on another wall. _"There is No way that she's paying for this stuff. I'll find a way to convince her that I should pay."_ He thought, and started to mingle around the store while Natasha happily fanned through every single shelf and table in the store, already carrying a cloth bag full of chocolate that she had picked up near the entrance. Clint looked at his wallet, and then slipped two Fifty dollar Bills into his pocket. A few more minutes passed and Natasha walked up beside Clint and grinned. "I should probably stop now before I buy the whole store, we should get going in any case." She said, grinning ear to ear. Clint only gulped and as the two were walking over to the checkout, he slipped another twenty into his pocket.

"That will be Eighty Dollars please." The cashier announced blankly and Natasha began rummaging through her purse to grab her wallet. _"Bingo."_ Clint grinned and pulled out the two fifties in his pocket and placed them on the table. "Here you go." He responded confidently and Natasha stopped fumbling for her wallet and her eyes widened in shock and a half grin half confused smile came across her face. A moment later, he was given back his twenty and the two exited the shop. "You cute little ninja, Clint." She giggled, slapping him on his shoulder playfully. "I...uh- y-your welcome!" He blurted, his face bright red. _"Did she just-?"_ His mind was scrambling at her small gesture and he couldn't help but place himself a few inches closer to her.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I now have to wrewrite the ending for this chapter becuase my tablet is a horrible monster that glitched up on me.  
> I hate you tablet.
> 
> Stay tuned for more soon enough!


End file.
